It takes 3 to Tango
by Itty Bitty MomoChu
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru are bored, and want to teach Haruhi the Tango. Pairing: H/H/K Beta reader: Pachi


Title: It takes 3 to Tango

**Title:** It takes 3 to Tango  
**Fandom:** Ouran High School Host Club  
**Rating:** PG (Kisses on the cheek. XD)  
**Pairing/Characters: **Hikaru/Haruhi/Kaoru (Why? Cuz I can!)  
**Warnings/Notes:** Fluff maybe? I don't know.  
**Summary: **Hikaru and Kaoru are bored, and want to teach Haruhi the tango.  
**Disclaimer:** Hatori-Sensei owns the manga! I'm just borrowing her characters, placing them into situations, and posting without permission! :D

--

"Haruhi!"

Identical voices sounded, from behind the brunette. Haruhi shifted in her seat, before two arms snakes around her neck.

"Kaoru, get off. I'm studying." She scoffed, highlighting a sentence in her workbook.

Club activities had ended early that day, and it left the twins extremely bored. Ignoring their antics, which seem to grow harder, as their laughter and whining grew louder, Haruhi was busily studying for the upcoming chemistry final. Getting the top spot in the class was her duty, and right now, her top priority. She didn't have time to deal with the Hitachiin's fun and games.

Kaoru gave a small pout, and released his prey.

"Why are you studying so early anyway? The exam isn't until next week." He took the empty spot next to Haruhi, and balanced his chin in his hands. Haruhi arched an eyebrow and sighed.

"It's never too early to start. Besides, I have to ace it, remember?" She replied, her chocolate eyes scanning the chemistry workbook. Another body slid next to her, and his chin landed firmly on her shoulder.

"Haruhi Do you know how to dance?" Hikaru asked, boredom ringing in his voice. Haruhi didn't look up, and the tone of her voice changed in annoyance.

"I can waltz, remember?" She said, as if they should. Hikaru blinked, and he seemed to be thinking. Hard. Kaoru noticed this and shook his head, ashamed.

"Don't hurt yourself, Hikaru. She had to waltz at the ball…" He pointed out, recalling the dance where Haruhi had received her first kiss from a girl. Hikaru's face fell a bit, feeling stupid for forgetting. Turning a page in her workbook, Haruhi nodded and marked something down in her notes. She barely even moved hen Hikari leaned on her further, moaning with boredom.

"Sure you can waltz… But-"

"Can you_ Tango_?" Kaoru had joined in, seeing where this was going. They both knew Haruhi was poorly educated in the arts, and they desperately wanted to teach her. Wide, mischievous, grins spread onto their lips, as they awaited the girl's answer. Haruhi sighed, knowing they weren't going to leave her alone. She would have to study later.

"Well?"

"Can you?"

They both were now leaning on each shoulder, dangerously close to her face.

"No. I can only waltz. But don't think you-"

"Great!"

Soon Haruhi found her self in the back changing room, a bag in hand.

"Change into that."

"And meet us back out here."

Haruhi sighed, hearing them shuffle off. There really was no way to get out of it now, she guessed, pulling the dress out of the bag.

The fabric was light and felt incredible against her skin. Designs of tiny pink flowers and green ivy spiraled around the white cloth, decorating her beautifully. Haruhi smiled. No doubt this was one of their Mother's 'Creations'.

The dress fit her well, falling just above the knees. The neck line was low, but not too much to bother her. Carefully examining herself in the mirror, she grinned. Haruhi actually liked the dress, and she felt… Pretty.

Glancing around, she realized that the boys had failed to leave her some shoes. Sighing, she decided to leave her feet bare.

"Haruhi!"

Came Hikaru's impatient whine, and she slid open the curtain. As she suspected, the twins where waiting for her at the door. They were dressed in identical suits, saved from an earlier event. Hikaru's was black with a purple tie, and Kaoru's was white, with a blue tie.

The boys looked up, eye widening happily. The girl before them seemed to glow, and they were happy she agreed to the dress, even if she had no choice in the matter. She was gorgeous. Hikaru smiled and joined his brother in extending his arm.

"May we have this dance?"

And Haruhi was lead to the 'dance floor'.

In the background, Tamaki was wailing away about wanting to dance with his 'daughter'. Kyouya silenced him immediately with words of selling Haruhi's pictures online. The shadow king, of course, wanted to see how this would go. Since, he did know about both of Hikaru and Kaoru's feelings for Haruhi. Hikaru's were obvious, but it took some time to realize Kaoru's, since he was calmer about things like that. Kyouya looked on, a slight grin on his face.

A slightly up tempo song came flowing through the music room, and Kaoru took the girl into his arms. Feeling her tense up with worry, he laughed lightly and drew her closer.

"Relax… I'll teach you. Just follow my lead." He whispered, grasping her hands gently. Haruhi nodded; surprised at how gentle he was being, compared to all the other times he and Hikaru had forced her to do something. Then she realized it. She thought back to all those times she had be capture, kidnapped, and whisked away. There we always two different grips, a strong, possessive one and a gentle one. Kaoru's was the gentle one.

Her eyes constantly fell, glancing at the floor, making sure she didn't step on Kaoru's feet. Though, with they way they were moving, it was nearly impossible. She counted silently, following the rhythm of the music.

"1 2 3… 4 5-"

Kaoru had moved a bit differently, causing Haruhi to look up in shock. He grinned at her and moved his arm up.

"Now… Spin out." He ordered. Haruhi cocked her head. She had definitely seen the tango performed before, and knew there was no spinning involved.

"But… This is the tango. There's no-"

Kaoru placed his free hand on her lips to silence her.

"Shh… Just do it."

And she did. She was even more surprised when Kaoru let go of her and she bumped into another body. Looking up into the eyes of her new partner, Haruhi smiled. Hikaru had caught her mid-spin and took the lead. Suddenly, they weren't tangoing anymore.

Haruhi noticed right away that Hikaru's movements were stiffer and awkward, compared to his brother, who moved more gracefully. Only she didn't notice the bright blush rising in his cheeks.

Looking down yet again, Haruhi was afraid to step on Hikaru's feet, since he seemed to be more sensitive than Kaoru. Hikaru grunted in response to her fallen eyes.

"Look up. Focus this way, not our feet." He muttered, embarrassment etching his voice. Haruhi obeyed, her eyes latching onto his. She suddenly found herself moving freer, and more gracefully. Hikaru noticed this, and grinned, happy she was more comfortable.

The threesome continued to dance, completely forgetting they were supposed to be doing the tango. They made up steps and twirls as Haruhi was passed back forth from Hikaru to Kaoru and back again. She was obviously enjoying herself, for she was laughing and smiling widely.

Their audience, hidden in the shadows of the music room, watched in awe. They were amazed at how graceful the three of them were being, even if the dance didn't make sense. The other thing that amazed them was how happy Haruhi looked. Never before had she shown a face like that.

Tamaki, who had finally settled down, was watching with a faraway look in his eyes. Sure, he wanted to dance with Haruhi, just as the twins were, but seeing the smile on her face grow, that feeling was ambushed by his desire for her to be happy.

Hunny smiled, a slice of cake sitting, forgotten, on the plate in front of him. The senior was too engrossed with Haruhi and the boy's performance, that he had forgotten completely about the sweet that was waiting.

"Haru-Chan looks so happy! Doesn't she, Mori?" He asked, looking across at his protector. Mori smiled a bit.

"Yeah…" His gruff, usually silent, voice spoke. His eyes followed the threesome as the passed again, gracefully dipping and spinning Haruhi. Again, Haruhi was passed from Hikaru to Kaoru.

Their eyes never left each other's, now that Haruhi had the confidence to dance without worry. She was grinning wildly, seemingly having the time of her life. The younger twin felt joy spread throughout his body, knowing that Haruhi was happy. That was all he wanted. She was light in his arms, he noticed, as they made their way around the room. Her hands fit with his, perfectly, like a puzzle. When it was time to give her up to Hikaru, he felt lonely, wishing they could stay like this forever.

Haruhi had been surprised at how easy it was to dance with Hikaru and Kaoru teaching her. She never would have thought they would be this gentle and easy with her. Usually they force her unwillingly, but now they were teaching her. Stepping in time with Hikaru, she didn't notice the fond look growing in his and his brother's eyes. She was completely oblivious to the feelings they were trying to convey using this dance, completely oblivious to the fact that they both loved her, deeply.

Time seemed to stand still during their dance, but unlike the fairytale the three of them wished they were in, the school was going to close soon. Their dance came to an end.

Haruhi panted slightly; out of breath from holding it half the time. She looked from Hikaru to Kaoru, a sheepish look painting her face. They both were looking at her with the cutest grins and they couldn't get enough of how cute she looked. With a wink and a smile, simultaneous kisses land on the girl's cheeks. The boys whispered into her ear.

"Thank you, Haruhi."

And they were gone. Haruhi stood in shock, completely lost to why they had kissed and left. Her train of thought wrecked when Tamaki's shrill cry erupted from the far corner.

"HARUHI! Come dance with Daddy!" He cried, running over to her and grabbing her hands. Tears were streaming down his face, mainly out of anger, since the boys had left just like that. Haruhi's face fell and she wrenched herself out of the king's grip.

"No. I have to go home. Now I have to study tonight, to make up for today's lost session." She sent him a glare that said she meant it, before gathering up her books and leaving.

She had to admit though, over Tamaki's whines. Dancing with Hikaru and Kaoru was so much better than studying.

-Owari-

**A/N - **_This is my first ever Ouran fic, I hope it does all its justice! Please review!_


End file.
